Let's Go! Precure
Let's Go! Precure is the other Precure series I made. Tama Un (Cure Spirit) (Uni Tenderson in English) is a mysterious girl who came form the Kingdom of Legends. She is a second year at school. She is clumsy, but also kind and giving. She has a dream thats she'll be a fortune teller. As Un, she has short neon pink hair with some beads on some strands. She wears a long-sleeved shirt with some shorts in the summer. In the winter, she wears a short sleeved vest with leggings. Her name means "fortune ball" As Cure Spirit, she has a long side braid in a pastel pink color. She also wears a long-sleeved shirt with a P sign in it and a frilly skirt with vertical colors on her theme. Her color theme is pink and her theme is crystals. Her catchphrase is "Fresh from the air! I'm Cure Spirit!" Her power is the Passionate Collection, Illusion Crystal, Floral Shoot and her group attack: Powerful Solution. Heiwa Sekai (Cure Support) (Selene Harrison in English) is the girl who always work to save the world. She is a peaceful, kind, and hard-working girl. She also supports causes like autism and breast cancer. Un sometimes wants to work with her. Sekai wears a tank top and really short shorts in the summer. She also wears big fluffy jackets and less saggy sweatpants in the winter. Sekai has long green hair who she hangs in a ponytail. Her name means "world peace" As Cure Support, her hair got into a light green bun. She wears the same outfit as before but green like. Her catchphrase is "We want peace! I'm Cure Support!" Her power is the World Peace Flower, Magical Miracle, Hard Recycle, and her group attack: Powerful Solution. Kai Tanoshi (Cure Childhood) (Tara Kai in English) loves to play. She doesn't act childish, but she loves to have fun on her own. Unlike Un, she actually watches where she goes. Tanoshi wears a long t-shirt and a skirt in the summer and a poncho and winter pants in the winter. Her name means "fun times". She has long blonde hair with purple streaks. As Cure Childhood, she has a high ponytail. She wears a long t-shirt with a P sign in it and a long frilly skirt with the same design. Her catchphrase is "Let's play all day! I'm Cure Childhood!" Her power is the Playdate Block, Sparkling Snow, Summer Water, and her group attack: Powerful Solution. Chotei Inoru (Cure Shadow) (India Chocolate in English) is a wise one. Her family is religious so they would go to church every saturday night and sunday morning. She particpates in her school's religious events with Un, Sekai, Tanoshi, and the rest of the cures. Inoru has a navy blue pixie. Her name means "praying mediation". She wears a cross necklace full time, and she wears a graphic tank top with a maxi skirt in the summer and winter. As Cure Shadow, she has baby blue hair that she wears down. She wears the same outfit as Tanoshi but blue like. Her catchpharse is "Stand still with hands together! I'm Cure Shadow!" Her power is the Spiritual Heal, Miraclous Magic, (Precure All Stars, we don't need you anymore), Happy Medince, and her group attack: Powerful Solution. Soko Ijo (Cure Decision) (Iia Slender in English) is the quiet one. She doesn't speak in her regular form but can in her Cure form. She can still eat. She is like a regular person: Hanging with friends, going to school, even brushing her hair. Her name means "over there". She has red locks that are long as heck. Since she has a disease that she couldn't do much, she doesn't wear anything. As Cure Decision, she now has red hair cutted short into a regular long hair style. She wear a Milky Rose outfit but red and white. Her catchpharse is "The power of choice! I'm Cure Decision!". Her power is the Slient Butterfly.